Sage: Sakura Haruno
by Craklez
Summary: Sakura was left by her teammates, she grew stronger and with out them accomplished a lot in her life. Now they are back and she is stuck with housing one of them. Of course on top of all that she has a problem... She is stuck in her nine year old body...


Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, four other people surrounded him. Naruto to his right, Kakashi to his left, Yamato in front of him, and Sai behind him. He knew they trusted him some what. He couldn't blame them he did desert the village and every one in it.

"Let's hurry!" Naruto cheered, picking up his pace. They could see the village in front of them about two miles away.

"Naruto, Sakura may or may not be there you know this right?" Yamato asked. He had read the latest copy of the bingo book, she had certainly put a name for herself out there.

"I know but I can't wait to see her face!"

"Naruto..." Yamato began catching every ones attention at the same time, "Sakura's in the bingo book."

Everyone halted.

"What?" Kakashi asked interrupting Naruto before he could make a retort. "When we left all she could do was punch the ground in and heal the injured."

"I have the latest copy, Kakashi." Yamato took the book out of his pack. "It says she has been the strongest Kunoichi to ever come out of Konoha."

He flipped it open to the page he had seen Sakura at.

Sure enough there was her picture, she had black highlights in her pink hair and her green eyes were devoid of emotion. Her face had lost all her baby fat. She had grown into her big forehead. Her shoulders were bare and suggested that they need the full body picture to see if she was actually wearing a shirt or not. Her skin was a creamy beige. She had a dark blue diamond in the middle of her forehead with four dark green circles positioned on either side of the diamond to make a rectangle around the diamond. Two dots stacked above her eye brows on either side of her face is what they looked like. She had dark red diamond shaped studs pierced below her eyes, two under each and closest to the outside edges of her eyes. A black out line of the Haruno circle went around the diamond on her forehead.

Under the picture it gave her bios. Ranging from how tall she was to how much she weighed.

_Height: five three_

_Weight: thirty pounds_

_Main known features: Pink hair and emerald green eyes, rather busty._

_Haruno Sakura at age sixteen entered ANBU skipping over the Jonin status. Excels in physical and mental torture, the art of healing, has monstrous strength, sword fighting, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Known as the Kunoichi who can move mountains._

They all stayed silent reading and rereading the passage.

"Do you think we did this to her?" Sai asked breaking the silence.

"Yes." Yamato answered tucking the book away.

"I doubt she will like the news of our return." Kakashi said as they got ready to start heading out again.

Every one stayed silent as they continued on to the gates.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the girl that stood in front of her. Her apprentice who had taken it on herself to become a legend. She shook her head holding back a laugh.

Sakura stood in front of her, looking exactly like a nine year old. Props from a Jutsu gone wrong. She was pouting. She still wore her ANBU gear but her mask was tied to the side of her head instead of on her face. Her favorite summon, a small grey fox, sat on her shoulder. "It's not funny Shishou."

Tsunade couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing. Sakura's voice had turned back into a slightly higher than normal pitch and it held child innocence that had long been gone.

Sakura glared and folded her arms across her now non-existent chest. Already she had began to miss the weight of her favorite feature. The fox that sat on her shoulder was laughing along with Tsunade.

"Ne, Kura you look so damn adorable." Tsunade said between laughter.

She intensified her glare, "I'm not adorable, I'm a deadly Kunoichi."

Tsunade and the fox laughed even harder.

"Kura, I told you not to try it." The fox laughed, it's feminine voice cracked and split with mirth.

"Oh shut up, Naia." Sakura mumbled. She knew it had been all her fault in the first place. Naia had indeed warned her not to mess with the scroll, but her being the curious one she was opened it. If she had actually read all of the instructions none of this would have happened. "Shishou, what am I supposed to do?" She whined.

Tsunade had stopped laughing but would occasionally start chuckling. "I really don't know, nothing like this has ever happened before." Sakura knew what she meant, not just the jutsu mishap but her having more than one summoning animal.

Suddenly the window opened and an ANBU with a white bear mask jumped in. Knelt on the ground towards Tsunade with a fist over his heart.

"Report?" Tsunade said turning serious.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," His deep voice droned, "Team seven and the Uchiha are requesting an audience and permission into the village."

Tsunade snapped her attention to the annoyed nine year old, making the ANBU notice her as well.

"Sakura?" He asked uncertainly.

"Neji, so help me, if you start laughing I will not hesitate to make sure you can never have kids." Sakura glared at Neji.

Neji of course didn't say anything but he did look like he was trying to suppress a laugh. "What happened Taichou?" He had calmed his features.

"Kura touched a Jutsu scroll with out reading all the directions." Naia took the opportune moment to make Sakura look bad.

"Neji, I grant them pass and an audience." Tsunade nodded to Neji, "Tell them if they don't make their way directly here I will have them arrested and locked up."

Neji nodded and disappeared.

"I don't like that look on your face." Sakura said eyeing Tsunade's evil smirk and laughing eyes.

"Kura I'd like you and Naia to stay here for this 'meeting'," Tsunade used air quotation marks, and looked at her with mirth sparkling behind her eyes.

Sakura glared and moved her mask in front of her face, the black streaks that were in her hair widened and turned her hair completely black. "Fine, shishou." She muttered before taking up the spot behind Tsunade's chair.

* * *

"Come in." Tsunade called.

The door opened and the boys walked in. Sasuke was again in the middle of the group, Naruto to his right and Sai on the other side of Naruto, Kakashi on his left with Yamato on the other side of Kakashi.

They walked in and took in the sight of Tsunade sitting behind her desk with an ANBU standing behind her right shoulder. The ANBU wore a white dragon mask, it was obviously female and looked to be about the age of nine with black hair. A grey fox sat on the girls shoulder.

"Ah so they are finally home?" Tsunade commented breaking the intense silence that had occupied the room as soon as they entered.

"Better believe it, granny." Naruto smiled, returning back to normal.

Tsunade didn't react to the name, instead she gave off a small smile. "We missed you all."

The boys looked slightly confused then up at the ANBU then back to Tsunade.

She had the most sincere smile on her face, but it suddenly changed into a wicked one. 'Scary' they all thought.

"You've been gone too long." She stated the smile never leaving her face. "With that in mind I've already come up with your punishments..."

The boys looked at her worriedly.

"But first..." She turned to the ANBU the smile was not removed, actually it intensified. "Doragon, why don't you welcome them home?"

They heard the girl growl dangerously, "Welcome." Her voice was devoid of any emotion, and high just like a nine year old's voice.

"Kura, actually welcome them home." Tsunade said, her smile widening.

The girl growled again before reaching up to her mask, she moved the mask to the side of her face. The black in her hair faded back into streaking her pink hair, her green eyes and colorful tattoos stared back at the surprised boys. "Welcome home." She said again devoid of emotion.

"That can't be.." Yamato started.

"Yes this is Sakura." Tsunade stated turning back to the boys. "She had a little mishaps with a new Jutsu and it turned her back into a nine year old girl." Tsunade chuckled feeling Sakura's glare on her. "I'm so glad your just too cute to actually make me scared." Tsunade said turning back to Sakura.

"Shishou." She muttered lowering her voice, "May I remind you we are in the company of missing-nin."

"Yes, yes I know." She waved a dismissive hand towards Sakura. "But they-"

"Were-"

"Right were your teammates."

"Once." Sakura mumbled rolling her eyes and ignoring the males of the room, "Shishou, Shiyo might be missing me."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Tell the little brat hello for me."

Sakura shrugged, "Shiyo will probably want to hear you actually say that."

Tsunade chuckled. "Your little brat is always free to come visit obaa-san."

Sakura chuckled and moved the mask to cover her face again. Her hair turned black once more. Then she exploded with fireworks.

"Damn, why do always have to make a show out of everything." Tsunade shook her head and trained her attention to the dumbstruck men. "Okay so for your punishment..."

They all flinched.

"Kakashi, Yamato, yes I simply just want to torture you." She smiled, the two men cringed, "You will be staying with Anko for the duration of three months, during those three months you are on probation."

Both men shuttered and nodded.

"Naruto," Said boy flinched, "You will be staying under the care of Hinata Hyuuga for the same amount of time with probation."

Naruto simply nodded and relaxed.

"Sai I am assigning you to Ino." Sai just smiled.

"And last but not least." She focused on Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, since you defected to fight against Konoha your crimes are higher. However, with the swearing and branding of loyalty we will keep you out of jail."

Sasuke flinched, "Hai Hokage-sama."

"But since I am torturing the others," She smiled again, "I am assigning you to Sakura." Her smile stretched, "It will serve her right for stealing all my sake." She muttered darkly.

Sasuke nodded his head slowly, "Hai."

"Oh and your time is sentenced for a full year." Tsunade added with a smirk.

* * *

Sakura sighed and entered her house.

"Mama!" She heard as she took the mask off.

She looked up and saw her favorite little bundle of joy running to her. She knelt down and opened up her arms to catch the two year old.

"Mama, why do you look so weird?" He asked pulling out of her arms.

"Mama messed up a jutsu." She said patting his spiky blood red hair. His muddy green eyes looked up at her confusedly.

"But mama you never mess up." She shook her head and ruffled his hair, she still couldn't believe how smart he was.

"Mama's not perfect sweety." She said kissing the crown of his head. "Oh and Obaa-san says hello."

She laughed a little at the pout he had, "Mama, why couldn't Obaa-san tell me that herself?" He whined.

"Honey she got caught up in work. I'm sure she'll be over for dinner." She said lifting the child into her arms. "Now Shiyo what have you been up to?"

"Auntie Ino came over for lunch-she had dango and cookies!" He said excitedly.

She chuckled.

"Auntie Hina, and uncle Shino, came over after she left." He went on, "They helpeded me with my homework!" He spouted on and on about how cool he thought uncle Shino was and about his day.

"I'm glad to hear you had fun." She said placing him on a stool at the counter. "You wanna help Mama with dinner?"

"Yes!" He cheered.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far... Just by the way Hinata and Shino are not together, they are simply just teammates!**

** I wanna know who you think Shiyo's father is...**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
